


Act Three

by My Crazy Crazy Madman (Pigfarts23)



Series: A Very Sherlock Musical -the Musical [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigfarts23/pseuds/My%20Crazy%20Crazy%20Madman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There exists a world where people break into song and choreography with no shame.<br/>Too bad John doesn't join in anymore..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act Three, Scene One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Very Sherlock Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129596) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Hello and welcome to Act Three! 
> 
> If you have made it this far, congrats! Also, what are some thoughts on the finale of the last act????
> 
> I've still got two more songs to write (blame real life, not me) and I'm NOT promising they'll be done for next week, but I WILL TRY. My apologies if I fail, as I so often seem to do...
> 
> Short scene to start us off this week... actually the rest of the scenes are fairly short, so if you're looking for word count, you're not finding it here. Sorry. But I'm not. Blame calculus. 
> 
> If you are a musician and enjoy the music you're hearing (or you know of someone who might enjoy it), [have them] check out our tumblr (link at the bottom). Cast Auditions are starting! Head over to our tumblr (link at the bottom) and follow the link for the character you'd like to try out for. Even if you don't get the part you're after, you still might get cast and have a chance to join us on this crazy adventure.
> 
> And now, without further ado, the disclaimer:  
> Most of the dialogue belongs to BBC, as well as FlawedAmythyst  
> Music is written by me and[ Catherine](http://vortexofdeduction.blogspot.ca/), or in the case of the Finale, used with permission and arranged.  
> Lyrics are by FlawedAmythyst (and respective betas), myself, Catherine and A. Vlasov, who you can find on [ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMQ3zjRjkN5vJGCM-bFCaaQ) .  
> Inspired by [ A Very Sherlock Musical, by FlawedAmythyst](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/2279463?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_5840033).  
> Special thanks to [ Ariane DeVere ](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/) for her helpful episode transcripts!
> 
> Any songs can be clicked on in the story, providing they are done.  
> 

ACT THREE, SCENE ONE

[AS SOON AS THE AUDIENCE IS SEATED, LIGHTS UP ON A GRAVEYARD. JOHN AND MRS. HUDSON ARE THERE, AND MRS. HUDSON NODS SADLY BEFORE MOVING AWAY. JOH IS LEFT STANDING, STARING AT A GRAVE.]

John [trying for conversational]: You know I don’t hear the music anymore. [epic fail at conversational] No solos, no _Comforts of Tea,_ no instrumental music setting the mood. [deep breath] Nothing. Especially not street ensembles. What on earth do I care if it’s raining or not?

[STRANGLED SOB ESCAPES HIS LIPS AS HE HANGS HIS HEAD.]

John: God.. I can’t believe I just said that. [that sad laugh that people do sometimes; a sniff] There’s just nothing to sing about now.

[AS HE SIGHS AGAIN, A FIGURE IN A DARK COAT APPEARS UPSTAGE, SOMEWHAT HIDING BEHIND A TREE YA IT’S SHERLOCK]

John: It’s just.. this is so hard.. [deep breath] You saved me. You saved me, and I saved you and then.. [deep breath] I love you, you wanker. I fucking loved you. And … [brokenly]it’s taken me three years since your death to accept the fact that I .. l – loved …. Love … you.

[PUTS HIS HAND ON THE TOMBSTONE]

John: I was…

[AT THAT CUE, THERE’S A VERY FAINT SOLO VIOLIN PLAYING A WARPED VERSION OF THE THEME THAT PLAYS _CUE WARPED THEME_ ]

John [exhales through his nose]: I was so alone…

[HE DOESN’T FINISH THE SENTENCE, INSTEAD, HE SHAKES HIS HEAD, AS IF TRYING TO GET THE THEME OUT OF IT. CUT OUT _WARPED THEME_ ]

John: No, I .. no. I’ve got to be at the clinic.

[STARTS TO WALK AWAY, BUT PAUSES]

John [quietly]: I don’t care. I don’t care if you were a genius, or neither…. [deep breath] You changed my life. Either way. [shaky breath] I’m s-sorry. I.. I just need to stop pretending that you’re going to come out of the woodwork and explain everything like you used to.

[AWKWARDLY PATS THE TOMBSTONE, NODS, DOES A MILITARY TURN, MARCHES OUT OF THE GRAVEYARD. HE DOESN’T SEE SHERLOCK, WHO DUCKS BACK BEHIND THE TREE. AS SOON AS JOHN IS OFFSTAGE, SHERLOCK POKES HIS HEAD OUT FROM BEHIND, AND MAKES HIS WAY OVER TO STAND THE **_EXACT SAME WAY JOHN WAS LAST STANDING._** HE EVEN PUTS HIS HAND ON THE TOMBSTONE, AND HE STARES AT HIS HAND FOR A MOMENT, AS IF IN AWE AT TOUCHING THE SAME SPOT THAT JOHN DID]

Sherlock [voice harsh and rough]: I was so alone… and I owe you so much, John Watson.

[LIGHTS DOWN]


	2. Act Three, Scene Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sheepishly waves* Hi. Um ... these two songs in this here scene are literally the last two songs I need to write out... and I don't have the time. Mostly because whenever I start, I'm like hey, maybe I should listen to Justice! again. 
> 
> So you have my sincere apologies. I will get my ass into shape and post them here when they are done..
> 
> If you are a musician and enjoy the music you're hearing (or you know of someone who might enjoy it), [have them] check out our tumblr (link at the bottom). Cast Auditions are starting! Head over to our tumblr (link at the bottom) and follow the link for the character you'd like to try out for. Even if you don't get the part you're after, you still might get cast and have a chance to join us on this crazy adventure.
> 
> And now, without further ado, the disclaimer:  
> Most of the dialogue belongs to BBC, as well as FlawedAmythyst  
> Music is written by me and[ Catherine](http://vortexofdeduction.blogspot.ca/), or in the case of the Finale, used with permission and arranged.  
> Lyrics are by FlawedAmythyst (and respective betas), myself, Catherine and A. Vlasov, who you can find on [ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMQ3zjRjkN5vJGCM-bFCaaQ) .  
> Inspired by [ A Very Sherlock Musical, by FlawedAmythyst](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/2279463?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_5840033).  
> Special thanks to [ Ariane DeVere ](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/) for her helpful episode transcripts!
> 
> Any songs can be clicked on in the story, providing they are done.  
> 

ACT THREE, SCENE TWO

[LIGHTS COME ON. THE STAGE HAS BEEN CONVERTED INTO A CLINIC. MAYBE WE’LL TAKE THE BAKER STREET ON THE BACK AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A CLINIC. IDK B, I’M NOT THERE YET. ANYWAYS, JOHN IS SITTING AT A DESK, TYPING AWAY, AS HE TALKS TO A PATIENT.]

John: So that looks like that takes care of that. Remember, three times a day on affected area until the rash goes away, and take these pills, twice a day, with food, until you run out of the prescription.

Patient: Thank you so much Doctor Watson.

John: My pleasure.

[PATIENT GETS UP TO LEAVE, BUT BEFORE SHE/HE/IT/THEY DO(ES), THEY(THE PATIENT) PAUSE(S), THEN TURNS BACK TOWARDS JOHN]

Patient: I don’t mean to be rude, but you were the blogger to Sherlock Holmes, right?

[JOHN LOOKS UP SHARPLY FROM WHERE HAD RETURNED TO LOOKING AT HIS DESK]

Patient [rushing on, noticing John’s tenseness]: I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s the third anniversary of his death, and I just want to wish you my condolences.

[JOHN DRAWS A SHARP BREATH, THEN STANDS UP SHAKILY]

Patient: I must be off, thanks again Doctor Watson [practically sprints off upstage centre, through the door, and out]

John [mutters]: I think that’d be best.

[WITH A SIGH, HE COLLAPSES INTO HIS CHAIR, RUNS HIS HANDS OVER HIS FACE, THEN LOOKS UP, CHECKS THE TIME, AND TURNS BACK TO HIS DESK. HE WRITES FOR A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE THERE IS A LOUD CRASH OFF STAGE AND HE IS STARTLED]

Woman [o.s.]: I’m sorry sir, but Doctor Watson’s not yet rung for his next patient! You can’t go in there!

[THERE IS A MURMUR IN REPLY, BUT JOHN HAS ALREADY TURNED BACK TO HIS DESK AND IS TYPING WHEN THE DOOR OPENS AND AN OLD MAN COMES IN. JOHN LOOKS TOWARDS HIM BEFORE LOOKING BACK TO HIS FILE.]

John [to the file]: I’m sorry, I just need one more minute, sir. Please, sit down.

[THE OLD MAN MAKES AN ANNOYED NOISE, STALKS OVER TO THE CHAIR, AND STARTS TO REMOVE HIS COAT. HE MANAGES TO TAKE OFF HIS COAT, A WIG, A FALSE BEARD, AND IS TAKING OFF HIS MAKE-UP WHEN JOHN TURNS AROUND].

John: What-?

[THE MAN TURNS TO LOOK BACK AT HIM AND HEY, PLOT TWIST, IT’S SHERLOCK! (I’M SURE YOU SAW THAT COMING MILES AWAY). JOHN STARES FOR A SECOND BEFORE GASPING]

John [gasps]: Oh.

Sherlock: John, I am-

John: No. [total shock] No, it can’t-

[STANDS UP ON THE LAST TWO, BUT THAT APPEARS TO BE A MISTAKE, AS HE SWAYS BEFORE SWOONING (heyy gothic novels!) BACKWARDS ONTO THE CHAIR BEHIND HIM, WHICH ROLLS WITH THE MOMENTUM OF A BODY HITTING IT.

John [faintly]: Christ…

[SHERLOCK STARTS MOVING TOWARDS JOHN ALMOST RIGHT AWAY.]

Sherlock [annoyed]: Damn.

John [mutters wearily]: Jesus Christ, there’s a dead man in my consulting room.

Sherlock [a lot closer to John]: Come on, John.

[JOHN TAKES A FEW DEEP BREATHS AND SHERLOCK MANAGES TO GET HIMSELF INTO A KNEELING POSITION, HIS HANDS HOVERING OVER JOHN, NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO WITH THEM]

John [croaks]: You utter bastard. You absolute bastard.

Sherlock: I know.

John: I- I thought you were – [deep breath] – we all thought you—

Sherlock: I know. John – I- I wasn’t expecting you to be so affected.

John [bellows]: THREE YEARS, SHERLOCK. IT’S BEEN THREE YEARS.

Sherlock: Three years, to the day.

John: You are unbelievable.

Sherlock [mutters]: I had to see it through, I coul-

John: Couldn’t tell me? Couldn’t let me know you were all right? Couldn’t let me _help?_

Sherlock [in that way of his]: No. I couldn’t.

[JOHN GAPES]

Sherlock: I’m sorry. ------ I had to. It was that, or – or watch you die.

[JOHN STILL GAPES]

Sherlock: Moriarty needed to kill me. I didn’t want to die. So he stepped up the game to make sure I would follow his fairy tale and kill myself; make sure that the villain wins. He put a sniper on – Three snipers, three bullets. One for Mrs. Hudson. One for Lestrade. And one – one aimed at you.

[JOHN BLINKS]

Sherlock: Knowing I had to beat him at his own game, I devised a plan that would allow me to escape and live. I worked out that there were 13 possible exits from the roof, 13 possible ways I would be able to stay alive and beat Moriarty at his own game if I had to. I called him up to the roof hoping to get the code from him, but then he shot himself, and I knew the only way down from the building was jumping off it. Each of the 13 routes was rigorously worked out and given a codename. I had to jump, or the bullets would fire. Now, the first exit-

[JOHN SUDDENLY HAS HAD ENOUGH AND PUNCHES SHERLOCK, WHO GOES STAGGERING BACKWARDS, ENDING UP AGAINST THE SIDE OF THE EXAM BED. SHERLOCK BLINKS AND RUBS HIS JAW AS JOHN WRINGS OUT HIS HAND, CUE _YOU UTTER BASTARD]_

_John: You fucking bastard_

_You absolute.. fucking bastard!_

 

You left me alone

You fucking bastard

Couldn’t even pick up a phone

 

_Sherlock: John…_

 

I thought you were dead!

You have a grave,

And yet here you are instead.

Did it occur to you,

At any point,

Of all you’ve put me through?

You left me alone,

You fucking bastard,

You fucking bastard!

 

You left me alone,

You fucking bastard

Couldn’t even pick up a phone!

 

I thought you were dead!

You have a grave,

And yet here you are instead.

Did it occur to you,

At any point,

Of all you’ve put me through?

You left me alone,

You fucking bastard,

You fucking bastard!

 

_You’re such an utter cock, Sherlock!_

 

You left me alone,

You fucking bastard,

Couldn’t even pick up a  phone

 

I thought you were dead!

You have a grave,

And yet here you are instead.

Did it occur to you,

At any point,

Of all you’ve put me through?

Of all you’ve put me through?

 

You left me alone,

You fucking bastard,

You fucking bastard!

[CUE OUT _YOU FUCKING BASTARD_ AND WE’RE CUING IN _FOR LEAVING YOU BEHIND/A THOUSAND APOLOGIES_ ]

Sherlock: John, you must understand there was no other way.

[JOHN GLARES AND HIS FISTS CLENCH]

_For Leaving You Behind/ A Thousand Apologies_

Sherlock:

I owe you a thousand apologies

I beg you a thousand pardons

I can never truly express

Just how sorry I am

For leaving you behind.

 

I never meant to cause you so much pain,

I never meant to hurt you this much.

I can never express

Just how sorry I am,

For leaving you behind.

 

I owe you a thousand apologies

For leaving you behind.

 

[CUE OUT _FOR LEAVING YOU BEHIND/A THOUSAND APOLOGIES,_ SHERLOCK STARES AT JOHN FOR A WHILE]

John: I was alone too.

Sherlock: I am aware. Now I have returned, neither of us have to be alone again. 221B is still empty, you know. I intend to move back in as soon as I have spoken to Mrs. Hudson, and I hope you will join me. Your current flat is terrible.

John [incredulous]: You’re expecting me to just come back as if nothing has happened?

Sherlock: No. I am _hoping_ you will. Please, John.

[A BRIEF PAUSE AS JOHN SEEMS TO WAY THE PROS AND CONS OF THIS]

Sherlock [flapping his hands impatiently]: Right, fine. At least come with me this evening.

John [frowning]: What’s this evening?

Sherlock [small smile]: The final nail in Moriarty’s coffin. I thought you might like to help.

John: Well, I can’t deny that.

Sherlock: Obvious.

John: When and where do you want me?

[SHERLOCK BEAMS, AS HE STARTS TALKING, LIGHTS GO DOWN UNTIL IT’S BLACK]

Sherlock: The plan is quite simple, but I will require your assistance.  You will be meeting me at a building right across from 221B, where I have it on good information we will find the final nail we are after….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more updates and lyrics, check out [ our Tumblr ](https://sherlockthemusical.tumblr.com).  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and criticism is always helpful!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Act Three, Scene Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things.  
> First off - Remember remember the fifth of November. GUY FAWKES DAY! ... yup.
> 
> Secondly - congrats to Benedict, who plays Sherlock (if you were not aware of that fact) on his engagement to Sophie Hunter! I wish the two of them best of luck in their future lives. Also if they could read this and maybe get it put on somewhere (I hear she's a theatre director). 
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> Second last scene - second last song. And I'm arguing with myself about the Entr'acte and stuffs... I'm still (sorta) working on the previous songs. Sorry if you're really desperate to hear them. On the bright side, well, I've started making the parts for the songs, so if you wanna be a musician.. well I have your part. Which brings me to my next point.
> 
> If you are a musician and enjoy the music you're hearing (or you know of someone who might enjoy it), [have them] check out our tumblr (link at the bottom). Cast Auditions are starting! Head over to our tumblr (link at the bottom) and follow the link for the character you'd like to try out for. Even if you don't get the part you're after, you still might get cast and have a chance to join us on this crazy adventure.
> 
> And now, without further ado, the disclaimer:  
> Most of the dialogue belongs to BBC, as well as FlawedAmythyst  
> Music is written by me and[ Catherine](http://vortexofdeduction.blogspot.ca/), or in the case of the Finale, used with permission and arranged.  
> Lyrics are by FlawedAmythyst (and respective betas), myself, Catherine and A. Vlasov, who you can find on [ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMQ3zjRjkN5vJGCM-bFCaaQ) .  
> Inspired by [ A Very Sherlock Musical, by FlawedAmythyst](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/2279463?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_5840033).  
> Special thanks to [ Ariane DeVere ](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/) for her helpful episode transcripts!
> 
> Any songs can be clicked on in the story, providing they are done.  
> 

ACT THREE, SCENE THREE

[LIGHTS ARE SOMEWHAT UP ON A DECREPIT BUILDING THAT IS MORE BUILDING SITE THAN ACTUAL BUILDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. SOMEHOW THE BOYS HAVE MIGRATED UP THE AISLE, AND ARE CREEPING DOWN IT. AS THEY WALK OVER THE ORCHESTRA PIT, CUE _ABANDONED BUILDING THEME]_

Sherlock [frowning, with a whisper]: We have to be absolutely silent.

John [hissing]: I can’t control it!

[CUE OUT _ABANDONED BUILDING THEME_ AS THEY CONTINUE TO MOVE THROUGH THE BUILDING. WHEN THEY GET ABOUT HALF WAY ACROSS CENTRE STAGE, JOHN SLACKS BEHIND AS SHERLOCK MARCHES TO THE WINDOW]

Sherlock [gesturing, quiet]: Look!

[JOHN GOES OVER AND LOOKS OUT]

John [whispering]: Is that you?

Sherlock [whispering]: Brilliant, isn’t it?

John [whispering]: Ya.

[SHERLOCK SMIRKS AND SUDDENLY THERE’S A CREAK. SHERLOCK PULLS JOHN INTO THE SHADOWS AND A MAN CREEPS ACROSS, CARRYING A CASE. HE GOES STRAIGHT TO THE WINDOW WHERE JOHN AND SHERLOCK HAD BEEN MOMENTS AGO. HE CROUCHES, OPENS THE CASE AND STARTS TO PUT THEM TOGETHER. AFTER HE ASSEMBLES THE THING, STANDS AIMS AND FIRES, THERE IS MOVEMENT]

Sherlock [wild cry]: uARGH!!!

[SHERLOCK GRABS THE GUN FROM THE STRANGER’S HAND AND FLINGS IT ACROSS THE ROOM. IN MOMENTS, THE TWO ARE FIGHTING LIKE WILD CATS. IN THE MIDST OF ALL THIS, JOHN EMERGES FROM THE SHADOWS, GOES OVER TO THE RIFLE, PICKS IT UP, AND RETURNS BACK TO THE MESS ON THE FLOOR. HE WAITS A FEW MOMENTS AS THE TODDLERS FIGHT, AND THEN BRINGS THE RIFLE DOWN ON THE GUY’S HEAD. THE GUY GOES OUT, UNCONSCIOUS. SHERLOCK EXTRACTS HIMSELF, STANDS UP, BRUSHES HIMSELF OFF, AND GIVES JOHN A PLEASED LOOK].

Sherlock: Thank you. [pause] I was winning, of course.

John [dryly]: Of course. Never doubted it.

[THEY LOOK INTO EACH OTHERS EYES AND INSTEAD OF CUING THE VIOLINS, WE CUE _WE WALK TOGETHER_ AND FINALLY, **_FINALLY_** THESE BASTARDS SING THIS STUPID SONG, SHERLOCK AND JOHN START HOLDING HANDS AND LOOKING LIKE LOVESICK TEENAGERS]

[ _We Walk Together_ ](http://musescore.com/user/105483/scores/161738)

John:

 Before I met you, I was so alone,

Sherlock:

Before you, I didn't understand the concept of 'home'

John:

The world to me was only grey,

Sherlock:

I kept my emotions locked away,

John:

My hand trembled and my leg hurt.

Sherlock:

All that mattered to me was the work.

John:

Then I met you, who set my heart racing.

Sherlock:

Then there was you, who called me amazing.

 

CHORUS: (both)

I want us to run forever,

I want us to stand together,

I want our lives to take place side by side,

While we walk together, stride by stride.

[SHERLOCK MAKES A FACE AT THE SENTIMENTALITY OF IT ALL]

 

John:

You share your brilliance with me,

Sherlock:

You make excellent cups of tea

John:

You play violin for me,

Sherlock:

You saw the heads and didn’t flee,

John:

Sometimes your experiments drive me mad,

Sherlock:

You see my experiments and do not get mad

John:

Then I met you, and you showed me the colours,

Sherlock:

Then I met you; you cured me from boredom!

 

CHORUS: (both; John isn’t as enthusiastic)

I want us to run forever,

I want us to stand together,

I want our lives to take place side by side,

While we walk together, stride by stride.

 

SHELOCK’S MELANCHOLIC BRIDGE:

I left you behind, the hardest thing I’ve done.

An unforgivable crime, leaving you with no-one.

I wanted you with me every day,

But it was the price I had to pay

Far better for you to be alive and hate me,

Than to have you dead, never to make more tea.

 

CHORUS: Just Sherlock, John joins at third line

I want us to run forever,

I want us to stand together,

John joins:

I want our lives to take place side by side,

While we walk together, stride by stride.

 

[CUE OUT _WE WALK TOGETHER_ (SERIOUSLY THOUGH, I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER GET TO SAY THAT) WHEN LESTRADE AND DONOVAN START CLAPPING SLOWLY AND SARCASTICALLY FROM THE DOORWAY]

Lestrade [drily]: Take it that means you’ve forgiven him, then.

[JOHN SHRUGS, AND SHERLOCK LETS GO OF HIS HANDS AND SPINS AWAY TO POINT TO THE UNCONSCIOUS MAN]

Sherlock: Detective Inspector, this is Colonel Sebastian Moran, Moriarty’s right-hand man, assassin, and general all-round bad guy. You can arrest him right now for my attempted murder, but I’ll be able to provide you with evidence of a whole host of other crimes when I come to Scotland Yard tomorrow.

Moran [from the floor]: Yes, god please arrest me. Preferably before they burst into anymore drippingly sentimental duets.

[LESTRADE LOOKS AT DONOVAN, WHO SIGHS]

Donovan [pulling out handcuffs, sighing and crouching on the floor]: Sebastian Moran, you are under arrest for conspiring to kill one Sherlock Holmes and for your participation in other numerous killings which we have yet to work out. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.

[SHE PULLS HIM TO HIS FEET, CUFFS HIM AND GRIPS HIS ARM]

Lestrade [to Sherlock]:You’re not coming to the Yard today?

Sherlock: No. I’ve got far better things to do. Come on, John, let’s go congratulate Mrs. Hudson on her dummy-moving skills.

[LEAVES THROUGH THE DOOR. JOHN SHRUGS AND FOLLOWS]

Donovan: Sir?

Lestrade: Well, let’s get this bugger into jail.

[THEY START HEADING BACK THROUGH THE DOOR THEY CAME BY]

Lestrade: I’m kinda glad Sherlock’s back after all. I mean, he’s a big arse and an arrogant sod, but it’s good to see John so happy after so long.

Donovan [still holding onto Sebastian]: I suppose I agree, sir.

Lestrade: Donovan, seriously. Stop with the sir.

Donovan: Alright guv.

[LESTRADE GROANS AS THEY REACH THE DOORS AND DONOVAN GIVES A LAUGH AS SHE SHOVES MORAN OUT THE DOOR. LIGHTS GO DOWN]

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more updates and lyrics, check out [ our Tumblr ](https://sherlockthemusical.tumblr.com).  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and criticism is always helpful!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Act Three, Scene Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: THIS IS THE FINAL SCENE. I REPEAT, THIS IS THE FINAL SCENE. It took 6 months and a lot of effort, but this is done! All that remains now is the final two lyrical songs and then I can go through and decide which scenes to keep and what not to keep.
> 
> Secondly: As I'm pretty swamped this week, the character auditions will not be up (whoops) but I'm changing the format anyways so yea.
> 
> Before I go to my usual song and dance (ahah it's a musical, get it?) I'd like to take a moment at the beginning to thank you if you're still reading it. Your support just by reading has meant a lot to me. And I don't mean to sound like a sap, but it's true.
> 
> Last scene - last song. And I'm still arguing with myself about the Entr'acte and stuffs... I'm still (sorta) working on the previous songs. Sorry if you're really desperate to hear them. On the bright side, well, I've started making the parts for the songs, so if you wanna be a musician.. well I have your part. Which brings me to my next point.
> 
> If you are a musician and enjoy the music you're hearing (or you know of someone who might enjoy it), [have them] check out our tumblr (link at the bottom). Cast Auditions are starting! Head over to our tumblr (link at the bottom) and follow the link for the character you'd like to try out for. Even if you don't get the part you're after, you still might get cast and have a chance to join us on this crazy adventure.
> 
> And now, without further ado, the disclaimer:  
> Most of the dialogue belongs to BBC, as well as FlawedAmythyst  
> Music is written by me and[ Catherine](http://vortexofdeduction.blogspot.ca/), or in the case of the Finale, used with permission and arranged.  
> Lyrics are by FlawedAmythyst (and respective betas), myself, Catherine and A. Vlasov, who you can find on [ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMQ3zjRjkN5vJGCM-bFCaaQ) .  
> Inspired by [ A Very Sherlock Musical, by FlawedAmythyst](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/2279463?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_5840033).  
> Special thanks to [ Ariane DeVere ](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/) for her helpful episode transcripts!
> 
> Any songs can be clicked on in the story, providing they are done.  
> 

ACT THREE, SCENE FOUR

[LIGHTS UP, FOR THE FINAL TIME, ON 221B BAKER STREET. MRS. HUDSON IS THERE, PETTING SHERLOCK’S ARM AND JOHN IS STANDING AROUND LOOKING AT EVERYTHING IN COMPLETE SHOCK AND ALL THAT JAZZ.]

John [to Mrs. Hudson]: Didn’t Mycroft ever come by to pack all this up? I did text him.

Mrs. Hudson: He came by, but only to tell me not to move anything, and to take over paying the rent. He hasn’t been back since, just keeps paying the rent, month after month. I thought it was a rather sentimental gesture for him, but now – [looks at Sherlock]

Sherlock [looking up from the bullet hole in the dummy I forgot to mention]: Yes yes, I put him up to it. I was hoping I’d eventually be back in London and needing somewhere to stay. Somewhere with two bedrooms.

[JOHN LOOKS OUT A BREATH, LOOKS AROUND THE FLAT, AND THEN LOOKS AT SHERLOCK, WHO LOOKS REALLY HOPEFUL]

John: I’ll have to give a month’s notice.

Sherlock [beaming]: That doesn’t mean you can’t move in immediately.

Mrs. Hudson: Oh, how lovely! It will be so nice to have you both back here, as it should be.

Sherlock: Yes, yes. Mrs. Hudson, why don’t you make us some tea to celebrate?

Mrs. Hudson [bustles into the kitchen]: Well, just this once. [searches cupboards] Oh, there’s no tea or milk or anything here. You’ll have to get some in, but I’ll use mine for now.

[GOES DOWNSTAIRS]

Sherlock [small smile]: How much are you willing to bet that tea and milk have appeared in our kitchen by tomorrow?

John [grins back]: I’m not stupid enough to take that bet.

Sherlock: No.

[THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER AGAIN AND THEN SHERLOCK TEARS HIS EYES AWAY TO LOOK AROUND THE FLAT]

Sherlock: Lots of other things we’ll need to sort out, though. [PICKS UP HIS LAPTOP] This is horribly out-of-date now, if it even still works. And I’ll need a new phone. Should update the website as well, I suppose – my one, not your useless blog. You should feel free to let that stay dormant, you know.

John: Not a chance of it. [gives a long breathe and walks over to Sherlock, taking his hand] After all, I have a loyal readership to keep updated on both your brilliance and your moments of idiocy.

Sherlock [uncertain]: I don’t have moments of idiocy.

John: We both do.

[AND JOHN KISSES SHERLOCK AND IF THIS WERE A ROM-COM, WE’D CUE THE VIOLINS AND THE BIRDS AND THE SUN AND THE WIND GENTLY TOUSLING THEIR HAIR. BUT IT’S NOT A ROM-COM, IT’S A MUSICAL, SO I CAN’T DO THAT AND I’M FRANKLY FAR TOO LAZY TO WRITE MORE MUSIC FOR THAT, BUT ANYWAYS IF THERE WERE MUSIC, IT’D CUE OUT HERE, AS SHERLOCK FROZE AND THEN JOHN PULLS AWAY]

Sherlock [with utter shock in his gaze and a dry voice whisper]: John.

[JOHN STRAIGHTENS INTO MILITARY POSTURE]

John: You want us to walk together.

Sherlock: Stride by stride.

[AND THEN SHERLOCK KISSES JOHN AND THEN OF COURSES THERE’S THE STUPID SONG THAT I THOUGHT WOULD BE THE LAST TIME I WROTE THAT BUT NO, OF COURSE NOT, I’M AN IDIOT AND  FORGOT, BUT ANYWAYS, WE CUE _WE WALK TOGETHER –TRIUMPHANT INTRO_ AND THEY PULL EACH OTHER CLOSE. CUE MRS. HUDSON WITH A TEA TRAY].

Mrs. Hudson: Here we are. [pause] Oh! Oh, about time.

[THE BOYS ARE STILL KISSING AT THIS POINT, AND JOHN TRIES TO PULL AWAY FROM SHERLOCK BUT SHERLOCK TIGHTENS GRIP]

Mrs. Hudson: I’ll just come back later.

[EXITS, FOR THE FINAL TIME, OUT THE DOOR.]

John [hissing]: _Sherlock._

Sherlock [moving back a bit]: Plenty of time for Mrs. Hudson later.

 [KISSES JOHN AGAIN]

John: Plenty of time for this later.

Sherlock: Yes. Both now _and_ later.

[KISSES JOHN YET AGAIN, MY GOD]

John: So much for needing two bedrooms.

[SHERLOCK LETS OUT AN AMUSED CHUCKLE AND THE LONG INTRO THEME THAT WAS PLAYING SOFTLY IN THE BACKGROUND SEGUES TO OUR FINALE SONG, WHICH HAS A LONG ASS INTRO ANYWAYS, CUE _YOU AND ME/FINALE_ ]

[ _You and Me/Finale_ ](http://musescore.com/user/207805/scores/210146)

Sherlock:

If there’s one thing I know about you

You seem to see right through

All the rest

And if there’s one thing I know about me

I’m so lucky to be

Friends with life’s very best

You’ve been there for me ever since our beginning

 

You and me,

We go together just like peanut butter and jelly

And what you don’t see is

You’re the missing little puzzle piece that makes me happy

 

John:

If  there’s one thing I know about you

You’ll find something to do

In the nick of time,

 And if there’s one thing I know about me,

I don’t know what I’d be

Without you by my side

 

 You and me,

 We go together just like peanut butter and jelly

What you don’t see is

You’re the missing little puzzle piece

That makes me happy

 

When they see us they may say we’re crazy

But I know that with you I can really be me

 

Sherlock:                                                                                             John:

If there’s one thing I know about you

You see to see right through

All the rest

And if there’s one thing I know about me

I’m so lucky to be

Friends with life’s very best

You’ve been there for me ever since our beginning

| 

If  there’s one thing I know about you

You’ll find something to do

In the nick of time,

 And If there’s one thing I know about me,

I don’t know what I’d be

Without you by my side

You’ve been there for me ever since our beginning  
  
---|---  
  
 

Both:   
You and me,

We go together just like peanut butter and jelly

What you don’t see is

You’re the missing little puzzle piece

That makes me happy

 

When they see us, they may say we’re crazy,

But I know that with you I can really be me

 

You and me,

 We go together just like peanut butter jelly

What you don’t see is

You’re the missing little puzzle piece that makes me happy.

[LIGHTS GO DOWN ON THE DUO AND THE FIVE PEOPLE IN THE AUDIENCE THAT MADE IT TO THE END STAND UP AND CLAP WILDLY. THE RED CURTAINS CLOSE FOR ABOUT A MINUTE AS THE AUDIENCE IS CLAPPING. CUE _BOWS_ THEN THE RED CURTAINS OPEN AND WE HAVE OUR CURTAIN CALL. ONCE THAT FINISHES, THE CURTAIN CLOSES, OPENS AGAIN FOR ANOTHER BOW, AND THEN THE LIGHTS AND THE CURTAIN CLOSE, FOR THE FINAL TIME, ON THE STAGE.]

 

LA FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> There are so many people I would like to thank that I may or may not have thanked at the beginning of each scene as it went up.
> 
> Firstly, I’d like to thank you, dear audience member, for coming on this journey with me. About 90% of you didn’t make it past Act One, but that’s okay. If you’re still reading this, thank you so much for your attention and just for reading it. Even though this adventure didn’t get many kudos or comments, I appreciate you for just reading.
> 
> I’d like to thank FlawedAmythyst for coming up with this idea, and then giving me permission to write it out. Speaking of which, I should probably go tell her it’s done.
> 
> I’d like to thank Arianne DeVere and Emillu for their (indirect) help with dialogue and placement of characters.
> 
> To Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for his creation of the original Sherlock Holmes, thank you. I have literally taken your advice of 'Marry him, Murder him, or do whatever you want with him.' and have made him into (another) musical. Hopefully this one takes off.
> 
> To BBC Studios of Moffat and Gatiss for creating BBC Sherlock, thank you. Also, I don’t own anything here, in case that wasn’t obvious, and I’m making no money from this story. All cast and crew will be volunteers, and any money we raise would be going towards paying for a venue. And tech peeps. And rehearsal space. So not to me. Or the people who will be (hopefully) involved.
> 
> Thanks to the people I’ve met while advertising this thing. I’ve made many memorable connections to people who also watch Sherlock and talking about the musical has brought us together in so many different ways.
> 
> To A. Vlasov, who let me use the song she wrote for us as the Finale. Interesting story about that, if you feel like reading it. I was looking for the Finale piece one day, and I had these lyrics in my room. So staring at them, I heard this funky beat and realized, as I was reading them, they are actually quite sentimental and all that jazz but, if arranged correctly, would be able to make a great duet. The song that A wrote is actually much slower than the version I have here, but she gave me permission none the less. You should go check out her other original works.
> 
> To my friend, who listened to every single piece, sometimes repeatedly, until I was satisfied I had gotten the feel I wanted. Your analysis was invaluable to my creative process, and your patience for my random questions at random hours of the day was great.
> 
> And I’d like to thank my former music teacher, who listened to a couple of songs and gave me feedback on what should go where. He nailed what the music was for a couple of times, and others he was way off the mark, but that’s okay.
> 
> Shout out to Cathrine, who wrote a few of the pieces when my brain just gave up and refused to work. You’re a star, darling.
> 
> Finally, I’d like to thank myself. Because I’m an arrogant, narcissistic asshole like that and I can thank myself. Mostly for not doing anything stupid before this finished. So I guess that takes me back to FlawedAmythyst for writing it..
> 
> But now that this is done, dear audience member, I turn to you. As we got closer and closer to the end, my begging became more and more pathetic. But that’s okay. Now, it’s your turn to shine. Cast auditions are up and running (I still don't have more than just John up, but hey audition anyways with the new rules), and I’m still waiting for about 99% of my orchestra to come in. Please please please, this cannot be performed without you. If you like the story and would like to aid us (me) on this journey, please contact me on tumblr, or email me at pigfarts23@outlook.com . I cannot stress how much this literally is on you guys now. The musical is done, the music is written, and it’s just down to you now to help make this crazy idea a reality.
> 
> Thank you for your time, and stay tuned for more updates on my tumblr!
> 
> Thank you, and good night!
> 
> For more updates and lyrics, check out [ our Tumblr ](https://sherlockthemusical.tumblr.com).  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates and lyrics, check out [ our Tumblr ](https://sherlockthemusical.tumblr.com).  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and criticism is always helpful!  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
